Save Me
by Love.Me.Today
Summary: AU lusam with major twist
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"**No! She is not dead, my wife is out there and you idiots won't look for her!" he yelled at them, "Lucky? We've done everything we could, we found her car in the river along with evidence that proves **_**both **_**of them are gone. If there was a chance she was out there we would be looking for her." Mac said finally. He looked between Lucky and Alexis who's hand was muffling the cries for her eldest daughter. He glanced at the little girl sitting by her cousin, she was now without a mother and a little brother. Slowly he turned and walked into his office, they had looked for two weeks and still no sign that Sam or her little boy were still alive. He looked back at Lucky who looked as cold and stony as he had when she hadn't come home that night.**

**Sam's eyes adjusted to the light and the distant cries of a baby. Slowly she pushed herself up into a more comfortable position and saw a man watching her intently. "Who are you?" she asked softly and the man looked up, she noticed the baby in his arms and smiled as he squirmed before settling down to suck on his thumb. The man smiled and his face lit up beautifully, "I'm Lorenzo Alcazar, don't you remember me?" he asked softly and walked over to her bed. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration as she tried to place his name, again she looked at the baby and that's when it hit her she didn't recognize anyone including herself. Panic seemed to smother her, finally she asked him "Who am I?" **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So if you didn't quite get the prologue here is a little tidbit. Lucky and Sam got married and had a daughter shortly after, they had another baby several years later but a accident "took" both their lives. This is some time after the accident. I'm not to pleased with how this chapter turned out but I figured I'd post it. Enjoy! BTW reviews keep me writing...so...**

**Chapter 1**

**1 year later**

**Lucky brushed the brown lock of hair from his daughter's face and simply looked at her. She was a miniature Sam minus the eyes. Her long brown hair and baby blue eyes only made her beautiful it was her personality that made her their daughter. He smiled down at her small form, she was turning five it would be her second birthday without her mother. So much had changed since her fourth birthday, It had been icy and cold out that day, Lucky hadn't wanted Sam to drive back from the Lake house by herself but she had insisted refusing to miss Natasha's birthday. She had missed it though and gotten into an accident that cost her own and their baby boy's lives. He pulled the blanket up to Tasha's neck and kissed her cool cheek, his daughter was all he had left, he would be damned if anything happened to her.**

**Sam ran after the giggling little boy, she caught him with her arm and he threw his small little arms around her neck. "Mommy? I don't wanna wear my shoes." he said giggling into her neck. "Oh, you don't do you? Well guess what little man, if you don't put your shoes on we won't go to the park. You don't want that do you?" she asked him as she kissed his warm cheeks. He shook his head vigorously and plopped down on the ground. She tickled him a little and laughed when he squealed and tried to get away. **

**She didn't remember anything before the moment she saw him with Lorenzo nor did she remember his father. He was turning two in a few weeks and she wished she knew more about her past. Lorenzo filled her in on what he knew, which wasn't much. His brown eyes found hers and she smiled at him. "Mommy? Are we going to the park?" he asked her. Sam grabbed his small waist and gave him another kiss before walking him down towards their park.**

"**Daddy?" Natasha's small voice caused him to open his eyes and he looked down to find her pinching his nose. "Hey Kiddo, what's wrong?" he asked her softly, she pointed at the door and he got up to see who was there. Tasha stood by the couch pouting and he knew who was at the door. He opened it to see his ex wife standing outside of it. "Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" he asked tiredly. "Hey, I just thought I'd stop by and see how your both doing." she said in her quiet voice. "Why are **_**you **_**here?" the little girl finally spoke and looked at Elizabeth with disgust. "Natasha! Be nice, she came by to see you, maybe you and Cameron can play together sometime." Lucky said his voice made the little girl's eyes widen and she nodded before taking off to her room. **

"**I'm sorry about Tasha, she just gets protective sometimes." he said to Elizabeth before walking back over to her. She was fidgeting with her jacket and trying to meet his gaze. "Does she ever talk about Sam?" Elizabeth asked quietly. He stiffened at the mention of her and everything changed. Elizabeth saw the tension and immediately reached for him, only for him to recoil from her touch. "What do you want Elizabeth?" he asked coldly, "I just want my friend back. I want to be able to come over and spend time with you and Natasha." she said looking into his eyes. "You think that's possible? After everything that's happened? We were married and for awhile thought we had a son together, only he wasn't mine he was Jason Morgan's the guy you had an affair with. But now what, you two aren't doing so hot so it's time to go to Lucky?" he asked hotly. **

"**I would never do that! I just want to be able to talk to you again, Cam never got over you not being around. Lucky he still thinks of you as his father! He would love it if you came over to see him sometime." she whispered, she stood so close to him she could smell cologne and had a strong desire to kiss him. "I loved those little boys and you knew it, but for some reason I wasn't as good as Jason so he became there father. You want to know where my son is? He's in a grave, oh wait they couldn't find his body so he had a memorial. My son is dead and I honestly could care less about your problems." he said and took her to the door. **

"**Sam?" Lorenzo called out, he heard her walk down the stairs and turned around to meet her gaze, she looked troubled by something. He walked towards her and took her hands. "I just had a really bad dream, it was about a car accident and I remember water and crying. Do you think that's how I lost my memory? Did I get in a car crash?" she asked him reaching for him. "I don't know, I found you and brought you and Max here. You know everything after that." he said softly as she put her head on his chest. "Me too!" Max's voice piped up from the other room and bound for the couch. Lorenzo laughed as he struggled to climb up and grabbed his hand. He was his son no matter who his father was.**


End file.
